hiqeafandomcom-20200214-history
Gardner's Art Through the Ages
Gardner's Art Through the Ages is an American textbook on the history of art, with the 2004 edition by Fred S. Kleiner and Christin J. Mamiya. The 2001 edition was awarded both a McGuffey award for longevity1 and the "Texty" Award for current editions2 by the Text and Academic Authors Association. No other book has received both awards in the same year. The first edition published in 1926 was written by Helen Gardner. It, like all following editions, was organized chronologically beginning with "The Birth of Art" in the Upper Paleolithic and progressing in a mainly chronological sequence to the contemporary period. Gardner's initial edition was ahead of its time in that along with the Western canon of European art, it examined the art of other cultures. This broader view has influenced artists like Roy Lichtenstein as a student3 with its coverage not only of China, Japan, and Africa, but The Americas and the South Pacific as well. It continues to be a required text for introductory classes in art history for American students to this day.45 Formatssource The book is now published in a number of different formats, with a "concise" version, and the Western and non-Western sections available separately. There are also "enhanced" editions with additional multimedia material, and versions in one to four volumes. According to the US publisher, Cengage, the following were available in 2010: : Gardner's Art through the Ages, 12th Edition : Gardner's Art through the Ages: A Global History, 13th Edition : Gardner's Art through the Ages: A Global History, Volume I, 13th Edition : Gardner's Art through the Ages: A Global History, Volume II, 13th Edition : Gardner's Art through the Ages: A Global History, Enhanced Edition (with ArtStudy Online and Timeline), 13th Edition : Gardner's Art through the Ages: A Global History, Enhanced Edition, Volume I (with ArtStudy Online and Timeline), 13th Edition : Gardner's Art through the Ages: A Global History, Enhanced Edition, Volume II (with ArtStudy Online and Timeline), 13th Edition : Gardner's Art through the Ages: 4 Volume Backpack Edition, 13th Edition : Gardner's Art through the Ages: Backpack Edition, Book A, Antiquity , 13th Edition : Gardner's Art through the Ages: Backpack Edition, Book B, The Middle Ages, 13th Edition : Gardner's Art through the Ages: Backpack Edition, Book C, Renaissance and Baroque, 13th Edition : Gardner's Art through the Ages: Backpack Edition, Book D, Modern Europe and America, 13th Edition : Gardner's Art through the Ages: Non-Western Perspectives, 13th Edition : Gardner's Art through the Ages: The Western Perspective, 13th Edition : Gardner's Art through the Ages: The Western Perspective, Volume I, 13th Edition : Gardner's Art through the Ages: The Western Perspective, Volume II, 13th Edition : Gardner's Art Through the Ages: A Concise Global History, 2nd Edition : Gardner's Art through the Ages: A Concise History of Western Art, 2nd Edition Referencessource # ^''' 2001: San Antonio, Past McGuffey Winners, Text and Academic Authors Association. # '''^ 2001: San Antonio, Past Texty Winners, Text and Academic Authors Association. # ^''' Grace Glueck, Lichtenstein meets the American Indian, International Herald Tribune, January 10, 2006. # '''^ Required text, History of Art, Wittenberg University. # ^ Kader, Themina. The Bible of Art History: Gardner's "Art Through the Ages", Studies in Art Education, Vol. 41, No. 2 (Winter, 2000), pp. 164–177, JSTOR Categories: * Art history books